Tudo Porque Você Me Deixava Sozinho
by kami nee chan
Summary: Brigas pra suprir a ausência, palavras rudes pra suprimir o desejo. Sasori deixou Deidara esperando por tempo demais sumary horrível


**História: **Tudo porque você me deixava sozinho

**Capítulo: **OneShot

**Publicada: **04/10/2009

**Categoria: **Anime Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Personagens pertencem ao Kishi. Eu não to nem aí se Sasori é uma marionete nas minhas fics madeira tem nervos e é capaz de sentir coisinhas (principalmente por um loirinho).

**Gênero: **Lemon

**Personagens: **Sasori & Deidara.

**Capa: http: /img156 .imageshack .us /img156 /6696 /oneshot4tudoporquevocme .jpg (tirem os espaços)**

**Comentários: **Trouxe à público outra fic yaoi minha. Ela é meio antiga e eu nem ia postar ela, mas...está ai. Minha primeira Lemon, a primeira vez agente nunca esquece ^.~

ONE SHOT_3. TUDO PORQUE VOCÊ ME DEIXA SOZINHO

_Por Kami-chan_

Sasori desenhava cuidadosamente seu mais novo projeto de marionete, estava ficando simplesmente perfeito, uma obra que quando ficasse pronta seria digna de marcar seu nome para eternidade e se ele se concentrasse um pouco mais talvez acabasse ainda naquele dia o que chamaria de obra de arte mais perfeita. Estava muito concentrado, completamente inclinado sobre o desenho quando uma enorme explosão o fez enterrar o grafite na folha de forma tão bruta que quase a rasgou.

- DEI-DA-RA – falou crispando os dentes e dando um soco na mesa quando viu o enorme e profundo risco que fizera por reflexo na folha de papel. Uma cicatriz profunda que riscava de fora a fora seu tão precioso desenho.

Levantou-se imediatamente da cadeira em frente à escrivaninha. "Maldito Deidara e sua "arte"... arte? O que há de artístico nesse barulho todo?" Caminhou reto e cego para todo o resto em direção ao jardim onde o loiro sempre passava as tardes "Maldito líder que nos obriga a morar com a dupla" continuava andando cego para todo o resto, esbarrou em algo no meio do caminho – Malditas esculturas – disse passando a mão no talho que a obra de Deidara abrira na perna de madeira nobre.

Abriu a porta deparando-se surpreso com a chuva que caía, estava tão concentrado em seu projeto que nem percebera que chovia. Olhou Deidara que parecia não se importar com os grossos pingos que já haviam molhado todo o cabelo loiro e deixado a malha da roupa que vestia pesada, levemente justa ao corpo do nuke-nin "Maldito loiro teimoso, nem com chuva ele para com essas explosões irritantes". Ele parecia tão feliz moldando diferenciados insetos e os explodindo logo em seguida como se fosse uma criança brincando com chumbinhos enquanto aguardava pelo grande show de fogos na última noite do ano.

– Maldito... – disse muito baixo quase sem perceber que seus lábios se moviam enquanto observava o sorriso do companheiro e já não sentindo mais raiva alguma – Maldito Deidara por fazer com que mesmo odiando tudo o que faz, amo tudo o que representas pra mim.

- Danna? O que faz aqui. un? Está chovendo e você não pode se molhar.

- O que _você_ está fazendo... Não sou eu quem está na chuva – observou o Akasuna.

- Achei que estivesse com seus marionetes então vim pra cá, un – disse indo na direção do amigo e saindo da chuva – Un danna, não sabia que sentia falta da minha companhia.

"Kuso, além de lindo fica ainda mais sexy molhado desse jeito.. E eu com esses pensamentos bestas, como se esse loiro jovem e lindo do jeito que era não fosse cheio de garotas espalhadas por aí" pensou um pouco triste enquanto via-o vindo em sua direção

– E por que eu sentiria sua falta? Estou aqui simplesmente porque sua última grande explosão arruinou com o que seria minha mais perfeita obra de arte.

- Ah é sério un? Foi mal mesmo Danna – disse enquanto ria por dentro "Se desse mais atenção à mim eu faria menos explosões pra chamar sua atenção" pensou e logo em seguida a cena da última grande explosão que fizera no jardim lhe veio em mente.

A ÚLTIMA GRANDE EXPLOSÃO ON:

- KATSU – e obedientemente uma grande ave feita de argila explodiu ao comando da voz do rapaz., estava chovendo, mas não se importava, estava muito irritado.

Ele não suportava mais aquela história. Era todo dia mesma coisa, ele sozinho ali fora e Sasori sozinho la dentro, nem pereciam uma dupla, sempre sozinhos, sempre separados. Também pudera, era só passar mais de dois minutos com seu danna que os dois já caiam em uma discussão sobre suas artes, a briga deles não tinha fim nunca.

Tanto que o jovem nuke-nin da vila da pedra chegava a se perguntar se era odiado pelo Akasuna, ainda assim Deidara gostava da companhia de Sasori no danna, sentia falta até mesmo das brigas nesse momento, pois mesmo que fosse para brigar eles pelo menos passavam algum tempo juntos um na companhia do outro. Deidara muitas vezes dava-se por vencido propositadamente nas discussões que tinham para que depois da briga pudessem ter momentos legais, afinal apesar de tantas diferenças sabia que amava Sasori acima de tudo.

Amava Akasuna no Sasori e sabia que não era um amor regado pela admiração por conta do ninja excepcional que era o seu danna. O que via em Sasori era sim desejo, embora nunca admitiria isso. "Imagine só o que ele faria comigo caso descobrisse isso, como se o danna fosse aceitar sentir amor por outro homem" era o que ele pensava, por isso nunca cogitou a possibilidade de deixar seu mestre saber de seus sentimentos. Já que como o próprio ruivo gostava de repetir "sentimentos são franquezas e um bom ninja não pode ter franquezas"

E como em todas as outras coisas ele discordava da opinião do ruivo, é claro. Deidara achava que desde que havia descoberto o amor que sentia por Sasori tinha se empenhado cada vez mais para ser um ninja melhor, não só para parecer mais forte perante o outro, mas também para estar à altura de defendê-lo caso um dia isso fosse necessário. A fraqueza dele era na verdade a falta que o ruivo lhe fazia, isso o deixara com raiva naquela tarde e sem perceber as dimensões da explosão que causaria, explodiu uma C4, sendo que até então havia se controlado para não fazer barulho demais e atrapalhar o trabalho do Akasuna. Mas foi só perceber Sasori na porta o olhando e toda raiva passou, não estava mais sozinho, ainda assim ficou ali brincando com suas pequenas criações por mais algum tempo até dirigir sua atenção para o ruivo.

A ÚLTIMA GRANDE EXPLOSÃO OFF

- Desculpa se atrapalhei un Sasori no danna – repetiu baixinho.

- Desculpe se...se atrapalhou Deidara – eles já tinham começado sua típica troca de farpas, que eram a forma mais fácil que ambos encontravam para omitir o que realmente sentiam quando estavam perto um do outro – Você não ouviu o que eu disse não? Você acabou com o desenho mais perfeito que eu já fiz.

- Que bom que você luta com marionetes e não com desenhos então un – as cutucadas e a vontade de irritá-lo era sempre mais forte no final

- E de onde acha que sai a marionete criatura estúpida?

- Achei que o grande criador de bonecos aqui fosse você un, mas eu dou um palpite e digo que sai da madeira e não do papel – ele não tinha culpa também se o ruivo lhe dava brecha pra tanto.

- DA O FORA DAQUI!

- Você quem veio atrás de mim un

- Deidara entenda, uma marionete exige um trabalho perfeito. Ele é milimetricamente planejado com angulações, estatísticas, perfeita simetria e... ah esquece você não entenderia, isso não é como aquelas coisas que você cospe das mãos e explode, eu não posso simplesmente pegar um monte de pedaços de madeira e juntar..tem que ter um plano, UM DESENHO com tudo que eu tenho que fazer e você acabou de arruinar o meu desenho mais perfeito.

- Desculpe danna, deixe-o comigo e eu concerto pra você, un – ahh sim, apesar de estabanado e de ignorar seu dom, Deidara também sabia fazer belos desenhos quando queria (nunca). Ele falava baixando também o olhar, queria chamar atenção do mestre e não deixá-lo tão zangado nem tão pouco estragar algo que tivesse tanto valor para ele. Por outro lado, se Sasori tivesse mais partes humanas em si teria ficado extremamente vermelho, como Deidara aceitaria a obra que ele mesmo chamara de mais perfeita quando visse todas as semelhanças do desenho que haviam sido inspiradas no próprio loiro. Não não, decididamente não poderia deixá-lo concertar o desenho de forma alguma.

- Você não seria capaz de tanto loiro estúpido – a resposta exageradamente carregada pareceu ser a saída mais fácil.

O que o Akasuna não esperava era que o outro assumisse um ar ainda mais triste no olhar, o que o fez se arrepender de suas palavras no mesmo momento, ainda mais depois de o ver fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça, como que se concordasse com cada palavra proferida pelo Suna renegado e sem dizer nada o deixou sozinho ali para trancar-se em seu quarto.

.:.

Era mesmo um loiro estúpido, mas não porque Sasori assim tinha dito e sim por amar tanto alguém que o tratava tão mal. Quisera tanto chamar atenção do mestre e agora tudo que mais queria era ficar sozinho. Bateu a porta atrás de si e a trancou, só então deixou que algumas lágrimas que ele nunca permitiria que caíssem na frente do mais velho, rolarem soltas por seu rosto enquanto corria até a janela e escorava sua testa no vidro embaçado pela chuva que ficava cada vez mais forte la fora, deixando o céu cada vez mais escuro e o dia cada vez mais cinza.

.:.

O que fizera? Como pode magoar o loiro simplesmente para não deixá-lo ver um desenho? Como era estúpido, sabia que Deidara o admirava, caso contrario não o trataria como um mestre com tanta sinceridade e como ele lhe retribuía? Sempre com pedras nas mãos...

De repente, estava na hora do ruivo mostrar ao loiro que também o admirava de certa forma... afinal, excluindo aquela adoração doentia por aquelas explosões barulhentas em momentos em que não eram precisas, as qualidades do loiro como shinobi também eram muito boas

.:.

- Deidara – a voz cavernosa disse à porta de madeira, mas do outro lado a pessoa que era chamada fingia que não o ouvia. - Deidara abra a porta, por favor.. – nada – Loiro, você sabe que eu posso arrebentar essa porta sem nenhum problema né – disse com a real intenção de abri-la a qualquer custo.

- Sei tão bem quanto você sabe o que aconteceria com um boneco de madeira no meio de uma explosão num ambiente tão pequeno quanto o quarto un. Combustão. Você é o inteligente da dupla un, deve saber bem melhor que um loiro estúpido.

- Você não é um loiro estúpido, quer dizer.. você é às vezes, mas não queria magoar você – ele ouviu o barulho da porta sendo destrancada.

- Desde quando você pede desculpa por alguma coisa un? – disse escorado na soleira do portal recém aberto.

- Literalmente, eu não pedi.

- Você é um bastardo idiota "E eu pior ainda por continuar desejando um bastardo idiota" ele ficou olhando para Sasori que por algum motivo havia simplesmente ficado quieto –Você não vai retrucar não un?

- Descobri que a minha resposta preferia te magoa e faz você se trancar no quarto, vou levar um tempo até achar outra.

- Mas não era tão simples arrancar com a porta un?

- Não...você é estúpido o suficiente pra explodir o quarto comigo dentro – Deidara riu do comentário "como se fosse capaz de explodir Sasori" e tomou impulso para andar, iria até a cozinha – Aonde pensa que vai? – ele sentiu a mão firme de Sasori o empurrando de volta para a posição em que estava com força.

Entretanto não houve resposta, o ato tão inesperado fora capaz de travar o raciocínio de Deidara (que já não é la essas coisas ^.~) poderia suportar e suprimir o que sentia por seu danna sobre qualquer circunstância...menos àquela maneira como a situação os fizera encarar um ao outro. Ele chegou a abrir a boca para dizer-lhe uma estupidez qualquer que os desviasse para uma nova discussão, mas tudo que seus lábios puderam formar fora um sorriso nascido espontaneamente de seu nervosismo naquela troca de olhares.

Dois companheiros, sim apesar das discussões e das diferenças eram companheiros e sabiam que sempre poderiam contar um com o outro, ainda assim, na falta de palavras que os fizera se perder naquele olhar, a vontade e o desejo de ambos traduzida e imortalizada por aqueles breves segundos em que se encararam. Ambos vilões demais, auto suficientes demais, incapazes de admitir que podiam expressar o que sentiam um pelo outro, de aceitar e de acreditar na reciprocidade do desejo que compartilhavam em segredo.

Olhos castanho avermelhados como a areia do deserto que sabiam apenas carregar a frieza da solidão que o dito local emanava se viram banhados pelo calor acolhedor do azul que o aquecia, tal como uma linda tarde de primavera. Sasori nem sabia ao certo o que queria quando parou Deidara daquela forma, lembrava apenas que o loiro sorria e de uma para outra se moveu fazendo o ruivo perder seu sorriso de visão e sua mão agiu sozinha tal como que aquele calor emanado fosse capaz de dar vida própria ao corpo inominado de madeira, fazendo-o se sentir tão vivo quanto os olhos do outro diante daquelas explosões tão tolas que Deidara admirava.

Pior que isso somente a profundidade de cada sorriso bobo que Deidara costumava lhe oferecer mesmo depois das brigas, das grosseiras e como ele deveria estar fazendo agora. Poderia ver o sorriso de Deidara se não estivesse preso por seus olhos, ainda assim sabia que o outro sorria apenas observando as dobrinhas que se formavam no canto de seus olhos. "Até mesmo nisso esse tolo é perfeito" se pegou pensando enquanto a vida ainda insistia em brilhar nos orbes castanhos, mas logo se apagaram. "Tolo? Tolo sou eu que fico a pensar asneiras"

Tolo? De tolo Deidara tinha só a cara e nada passava despercebido aos olhos do artista e assim como Sasori o analisava de forma tão perfeccionista, Deidara não pode deixar de perceber nenhuma das expressões do ruivo. Pensar antes de agir, por outro lado, nunca fizera parte do estilo de Deidara e não seria em uma situação assim que começaria a agir diferente.

- Sasori no danna – o sorriso finalmente havia se descongelado e seus lábios se moveram.

Não sabia o que fazia nem tão pouco porque o fazia, apenas seguiu seus instintos obedecendo aos seus desejos. Não pensou no que fazia enquanto puxava o braço da marionete, investindo contra o outro com um beijo. Foi rápido, somente o tempo de perceberem o que faziam e o próprio Deidara se afastou.

- Desculpe danna.. isso não vai se repetir eu pro... – tarde demais, sua fala fora brutalmente interrompida.

Apenas uma amostra do que eram os lábios de Deidara jamais seria o suficiente diante de tudo que o ruivo sentia e suprimia dentro de si. O garoto havia de certa forma dado o primeiro passo que ele em todos aqueles anos de companhia não fora capaz de dar, um passo que ele vira ser tão simples, uma barreira que poderia ter sido tão facilmente quebrada. Um sabor que não deixaria de provar por nada, puxou Deidara de volta para si, unindo de vez seus lábios num beijo apaixonado.

- Eu não quero que isso não se repita Deidara – disse entre o beijo.

- O que significa isso danna, un?

- Exatamente o que parece. Eu deixei você esperando tempo demais.

Se a estrutura de madeira com a qual era feita o corpo de Sasori não o permitia corar da maneira como se sentia constrangido naquela situação, a pele alva de Deidara não estava livre desse embaraçoso evento. O loiro tentou baixar o rosto para esconder seu rubor diante a manifestação do outro, erguendo-lhe somente os olhos com a maior cara de cachorrinho abandonado e carente do azul que reluzia entre as maças coradas de seu rosto.

O ruivo deu um passo a mais para perto de Deidara, passando a mão pela lateral de seu rosto levando junto às mechas claras na direção em que se movia, erguendo a face novamente diante de si. O primeiro beijo foi o impulso que revelou o desejo, o segundo a certeza de que nada daquilo seria um erro e o sorriso de Deidara se ampliou antes mesmo que seus lábios pudessem se separar totalmente.

- Danna – o som saiu de dentro do sorriso enquanto ainda sem abrir os olhos Deidara levou as mãos espalmadas para deslizarem sobre a capa do outro. Aquele momento não precisava de palavras, precisava apenas ser aproveitado de maneira sábia.

Sasori apenas deixou que seus lábios escorregassem da boca para o pescoço de Deidara enquanto a mão espalmada do loiro parecia querer encontrar algum caminho secreto através da capa negra. A mão ainda seguiu para a nuca do ruivo, dando movimentos incentivadores aos carinhos que Sasori oferecia ao seu pescoço (efeito de Clapton sobre mim, daqui um pouco quando a música terminar a forma de escrever muda tb)

As demonstrações de carinho de Deidara lhe eram oferecidas de maneira tão pura e sincera que Sasori se viu preso à ideia única de enlaçar a cintura do loiro para guiá-lo porta adentro, já que estavam exatamente na porta do aposento. Não queria ser apressado e derrubar o loiro tão abruptamente sobre a cama, mas não via outra maneira de dar continuidade àquilo sem esse pequeno detalhe. Também havia é claro a insegurança, ter o loiro ali naquela situação, ter sues beijos e seus carinhos não poderia lhe dar a certeza de que Deidara aceitaria ou estaria disposto a ir adiante com aquela história.

Mas estava no território de Deidara, o quarto onde Sasori nunca havia entrado antes e não conhecia absolutamente nada e não passava pela cabeça de nenhum deles que no meio do caminho Sasori tropeçasse em mais uma das peças de Deidara, perdendo o equilíbrio enquanto pulava num pé só, sem soltar o corpo do loiro que era seu ponto de apoio para não tombar no chão.

Deidara assustou-se ao ver seu mestre naquela situação embaraçosa e tentava a todo custo impedir que o ruivo caísse, tropeçasse e ferisse a casca da madeira nobre em seu corpo, mais uma vez por culpa sua. Entretanto, na confusão arranjada eles não davam à mínima atenção para onde iam e o que faziam enquanto Sasori ainda não havia recuperado seu equilíbrio, mais pelo peso do corpo de Deidara que capengava junto com o seu.

Foram levados, cegos pela situação, por um caminho qualquer até que o corpo do ruivo chocou-se em cheio com uma escrivaninha de madeira espessa que havia ali. Por puro extinto, ao perceber que seus corpos haviam se chocado em algo, Deidara se agarrou firme ao móvel fazendo com que assim o corpo do mestre ficasse espremido entre ele e a mesa.

Os corpos tão próximos, a mínima diferença nas alturas, a pele ainda rubra de Deidara, os lábios entreabertos de Sasori implorando-lhe por um contato a mais e tudo congelado enquanto ambos os corpos sentiam a presença da eletricidade correndo por suas peles. As mãos de Deidara escorregaram pelo corpo do ruivo, passando do tronco para a lateral de suas coxas.

- Desculpe danna, não vou mais deixar minhas coisas espalhadas por aí – falou muito baixo, quase num suspiro enquanto arrastava suas mãos da lateral para a parte posterior de suas coxas, puxando-as para si e com isso erguendo o corpo do ruivo para depositá-lo em cima da escrivaninha e mais uma vez descer suas mãos pelas laterais das pernas de Sasori enquanto o movimento o obrigava a se afastar do corpo lentamente, até que pudesse escorregar as mãos até os pés do ruivo.

Sem tirar os olhos dos de Sasori, tirou as "meias" (polainas..sei lah...deve ter um nome aquela coisa branca que usam por cima da calça) de Sasori, jogando-lhe um sorriso de canto malicioso enquanto arrancava-lhe os sapatos dos pés e via o mestre apenas se acomodar sobre o móvel apoiando-se sobre as mãos espalmadas na mesa. Mais uma vez o loiro se aproximou, dessa vez para abrir cada um dos botões da capa negra chegando muito perto novamente do ruivo, fazendo-o abrir levemente os lábios para receber outro beijo do companheiro de time, mas isso não aconteceu.

Deidara apenas espalmou as mãos sobre os ombros do outro por dentro da capa recém aberta, forçando-a a cair pelos braços do Akasuna e tombar sobre a mesa em que ele estava sentado enquanto o maior insinuava propositalmente que beijaria o ruivo, se divertindo com a cena onde seu mestre abria mais os lábios cada vez que se aproximava fingindo que chocaria seus lábios nos dele. Mas tudo o que fez foi prender o lábio inferior do ruivo entre seus dentes e descia a calça cinza escuro, passando com elas em grandes dificuldades uma vez que o menor ergueu o próprio corpo sobre a mesa para permitir a passagem.

As mãos voltaram a descer pelas pernas, agora despidas enquanto esfregava a pele de eu rosto no pescoço de Sasori, sorvendo de seu cheiro. O novo ato do loiro fez Sasori sentir algo que há muito tempo não sabia mais como era, ele sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar mesmo sem entender como esse fenômeno era possível. Fechou os olhos e inclinou mais a cabeça para o lado para sentir mais daquela sensação tão boa. Mas aquele momento parou, a mão de Deidara havia encontrado uma das lascas que as topadas em suas esculturas haviam aberto no ruivo, se afastou para poder observar os danos do ruivo.

- Danna – disse passando o dedo pelo talho – Eu não queria "estragar você" un

- Esquece.. isso é só... – Sua fala foi cortada pela surpresa da sensação repentina do calor dos lábios do loiro que cobriam o fino talho - ...madeira – terminou a frase sabendo que comumente não deveria sentir nada, mas ainda assim podia sentir o toque dele em si.

Mesmo de olhos fechados ele pode sentir o contorno dos lábios quentes em torno do dedão de um de seus pés, levando os beijos pela lateral do pé, subindo os pequenos beijinhos pela perna sem pressa alguma em sua tarefa, sentindo que o ruivo tremia a cada beijo a mais, ao mesmo ritmo que a respiração dele ficava mais pesada. A mordida leve no joelho foi mais um raspar de dentes que levou a boca de Deidara para as coxas de Sasori em uma lambida longa, interrompida apenas para o loiro passar a lateral do rosto pelo membro rijo do mestre ainda por cima da peça íntima, tal como fazia um gato para deixar seu cheiro em seu dono.

Logo após o carinho, foi a vez de começar a erguer a camiseta de seu danna. Lento, subindo-a mais a cada beijo ou curta lambida pelo abdome de madeira. Sasori ergueu os braços automaticamente para facilitar o trabalho de Deidara, estava tão absorvido pelos prazeres que o loiro lhe dava de maneira tão simples que não sentia vergonha alguma em expor o corpo tão frágil e não humano ao amante.

Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu a camiseta passando por seu pescoço, pois abriu os olhos assim que o tecido terminou de passar por seu rosto e o que viu foi Deidara muito próximo de si. O loiro roubou-lhe os lábios sem pudor, puxando o corpo do ruivo mais para si, quase o erguendo. O beijo possessivo terminou em um alto estralo quando Deidara ficou sem ar.

- Você me deixou sozinho por tempo demais, un – disse enquadrando a face do menor entre as suas mãos.

- Deixei – concordou no mesmo tom baixo que o loiro usara para falar antes de si.

Sasori tirou as mãos de Deidara de seu rosto, segurando-as e então sem sair da posição em que estava girou o corpo do mais noivo entre suas pernas, prendendo-o ali de costas para si. Passou as mãos por baixo dos braços do outro, abraçando-o e suas pernas enroscaram- se nas coxas do homem que estava em pé, forçando-o a vir mais para perto de si, tão perto quanto desejava, perto o suficiente para dar início à retribuição aos carinhos que recebera do mesmo anteriormente. Antes de qualquer coisa, o primeiro ato do ruivo foi abrir e retirar a capa que cobria e escondia o corpo que queria usufruir.

Levou as duas mãos para se perderem no meio da larga cascata dourada dos fios de seu cabelo até unir todo ele em um único maço que foi arrastado para um único lado, deixando todo ombro e pescoço amostra. Largou todas as mechas unidas sobre um dos ombros e inclinou a cabeça de Deidara como bem queria, deixando a vista o exato caminho que pretendia seguir.

Sasori fez com que cada centímetro de pele d loiro se arrepiasse quando passou a língua pela pele escondida atrás de sua orelha, descendo pelo canal profundo que seus músculos inclinados realçavam, arrancando o gemido profano e instintivo de puro prazer quando ele chegou a curva do ombro, não pela lateral, mas por trás. Tomou caminho pelo ombro onde a lambida já seca se transformou em fortes chupões enquanto a língua teimosa ansiava em procurar pelos contornos muito bem destacados do dorso perfeito para então subir pelo mesmo caminho, percorrendo-o com mordidas ombro acima, mas ao invés de ir até sua orelha novamente, Sasori preferiu encerrar sua seção de mordidas no ângulo da mandíbula do loiro.

As mãos antes de terminarem esse ato, já se mantinham muito ocupadas pelo abdome ainda em desenvolvimento do mais novo, ocupando-se em despir-lhe a camiseta desbotada antes que o carinho com a boca tivesse alcançado a curva do pescoço, para que a caricia fosse eficaz. Tendo toda parte superior do corpo do loiro despido para si. Enroscou um dos braços pela cintura trazendo o maior tão para perto de si que pode sentir o calor de seu corpo roçar na sensibilidade de sua intimidade que já latejava de tanto esperar para ter Deidara. A mão que o prendia ali invadiu sem aviso o limite da calça de moletom, levantando também com a ponta dos dedos a barra da cueca para alçar o membro do loiro e começou ali uma nova linha de carícias enquanto a mão ainda livre fez seus dedos enroscarem aos do mais novo, esticando ambos braços no mesmo movimento.

Então trouxe a mão do,loiro à sua boca tecendo beijos do dorso até a ponta dos dedos colocando-os sedutoramente em sua boca enquanto a outra mão se mantnha muito ocupada brincando de enlouquecer Deidara. Sasori escolheu cuidadosamente um dos dedos do loiro para fazê-lo invadir completamente sua boca, sugando-o de forma sugestiva para então deixar alguns poucos e rápidos beijos pela extremidade daquele braço. Sentiu Deidara começar a tremer em sua mão e então nesse momento o instinto já falava muito mais alto que a prudência entre seus atos. Soltou suas pernas do corpo do maior e as impulsionou com força saltando da mesa onde estivera sentado até então soltou também o membro desejante de Deidara para puxar o loiro com força pela barra da calça fazendo Deidara girar em sua frente e então os dois corpos giraram em relação à escrivaninha fazendo com que eles mudassem de posição tão rapidamente quanto costumava manipular suas marionetes.

Agora Deidara era quem estava de costas para a mesa e com o ruivo ante si, mas diferente de Sasori, ele não se sentaria ali e sim se escorou no móvel, segurando-se no mesmo forçando seus dedos na borda de madeira. Tão logo o ruivo definiu suas posições, a mão firme abriu e desceu as últimas peças que haviam sobrado no corpo do loiro, deixando ambos nus de uma vez.

Tomou em suas mãos o próprio membro, exibindo-o para Deidara, mostrando para o mais novo a forma como já começava a pingar de tesão pelas carícias que dividiam. Com a outra mão pegou o membro de Deidara e os aproximou fazendo com se roçassem, arrancando mais curtos gemidos do loiro, dessa vez acompanhados dos miados baixos do ruivo ao mesmo estilo.

O loiro então interferiu roubando a posse de suas intimidades, posicionou um membro rijo ao lado do outro, um de frente pro outro (é claro) encostando ambas extremidades quando os segurou juntos com as duas mãos unidas pelos dedos, mantendo-os firmes naquela posição. Como já podia esperar, Sasori sentiu a pequena língua que jazia na mão do loiro despertar em torno de seu membro da mesma forma como a outra mão devia estar agindo também no membro de seu dono, entretanto, surpreendeu-se foi com a forma como ele deu continuidade àquilo.

Deidara via contento o estado em que o ruivo estava e a forma como apertava os olhos fechados enquanto usufruía do calor umedecido que recebia de suas mãos, recompensando-lhe com gemidinhos discretos, como que se estivesse com vergonha de literalmente abrir a boca e gritar.

- Me abrace danna un – embora sua frase fosse dita em tom de pedido, o ruivo lhe obedeceu como se fosse uma ordem, não uma ordem dita por Deidara, mas sim uma ordem muito mais urgente que era ordenada de seu corpo.

Naquele momento, a mente completamente tomada pelo desejo fez o que Deidara lhe pedia, entretanto, tão mecanicamente suas mãos tomaram posse das nádegas do loiro, apertando-as fortemente. Quando pensou que o prazer vindo das pequenas linguinhas do mais novo não poderia ser mais intenso, o maior passou a se mover dentro da pequena e apertada estrutura formada por suas próprias mãos.

- Assim danna, faz assim un – ele gemeu num sussurro e Sasori passou a o imitar no movimento, suprindo a vontade de gemer alto pela forma bruta e possessiva como apertava as nádegas do loiro.

Logo nos primeiros movimentos feitos pelo ruivo, Deidara interrompeu os seus para começar a circundar o membro em movimento de seu mestre com o seu próprio. Sasori ofegava, eram sensações demais para um corpo que costumava ser tão frio e insensível. Ele deixou a testa cair no ombro do loiro, mordendo o próprio lábio em mais um esforço em suprimir seus gemidos.

- Está tudo bem com você danna un? – Perguntou sem dar fim aos movimentos.

- Não Deidara, você está me enlouquecendo – ele respondeu e uma vez que abriu a boca para falar, não conseguiu mais engolir seus gemidos, fazendo com se sua frase ficasse perdida entre meias palavras e desequilibradas.

- Quer me enlouquecer também un? – o loiro procurou a orelha do outro para miar cada palavra da pergunta feita em tom de pedido e uma das mãos de Deidara se soltou para alcançar uma das mãos do ruivo que afundavam nos músculos do seu bumbum. A pequena língua que até segundos atrás ajudava a enlouquecer Sasori agora lambia e empapava um dos dedos do danna. Não precisaria de um pedido mais direto depois desse simples ato.

Sasori sentiu seu corpo tremer com o pedido subliminar do maior, teria entendido certo? Olhou par ao loiro em busca de uma confirmação em sua escolha e em resposta o que obteve foi o sorriso malicioso de seu amante que agora havia largado de vez os membros rijos e gotejantes. Ele caminhou até a cama onde costuma dormir solitário e chamou pelo ruivo que já o seguia.

Assim que Sasori se aproximou, Deidara abaixou o tronco na cama ficando de quatro a espera do ruivo. Mas sentiu as mãos em seu quadril, forçando-o para o lado até que tombasse e ficasse deitado de barriga para cima.

- Quero poder olhar pra você. – Justificou o ruivo colocando-se ao seu lado, porém de frente para si.

Levou sua mão à boca do outro para que ele mesmo lubrificasse os dedos que o invadiriam. Passou o indicador pelo lábio do loiro enquanto a mão livre afastava-lhe as pernas. Mais uma vez Deidara o surpreendeu ao prender o indicador que passeava sobre seus lábios com os dentes enquanto segurava o punho do ruivo com ambas mãos e incluiu ainda mais dois dedos em sua boca que agora não mais mordia, sugava três dedos de Sasori de maneira sugestiva.

- Você não entendeu que está me deixando maluco? Se continuar fazendo essas coisas eu vou acabar perdendo o controle – disse o ruivo.

- Perca de vez o controle mestre e faça-me enlouquecer também. Faça o que quiser desde que não se perca de mim.

Sem esperar mais Sasori puxou seus dedos da boca de Deidara seguindo diretamente à pequena e apertada entrada do maior, invadindo-o com dois dos dedos que o próprio dono daquele corpo havia umedecido.

- U..un.. - loiro gemeu tentando manter seus músculos o mais relaxados possível enquanto em sua face jazia tranquila a mais enlouquecedora visão dos cabelos bagunçados espalhados sobre a pele rubra e ofegante até que os olhos apertados se abriram revelando o azul inebriado quando sentiu os dentes de Sasori em torno de um de seus mamilos, apertando-o com força.

Os dentes serrados seguiram raspando pela pele, marcando o corpo de Deidara sem piedade enquanto puncionava seus dedos para dentro do corpo do outro. A boquinha fina e pequena do ruivo encontrava caminho pelo abdome que subia e descia mostrando qual empenho o loiro tinha para buscar um pouco mais de ar e ignorando qualquer sinal de consciência, intensificou as sensações sentidas pelo loiro afundando seu membro boca adentro.

Os lábios tão finos da boca pequena esticaram até seu limite para acomodar o membro rijo que latejava enquanto a língua quente do ruivo o envolvia, trazendo-o ainda mais para dentro antes que o ruivo começasse a mover-se para sugá-lo fazendo Deidara gemer alto, repuxando o lençol sob seus corpos com as pontas dos dedos. O garoto se movia ante a boca de Sasori fazendo com que a glande de seu pênis fosse capaz de tocar o fundo de sua boca, ato esse que Sasori correspondeu afundando ainda mais seus dedos dentro do loiro movimentando-os com cada vez mais velocidade na sincronia insinuante, entrando e saindo do corpo apertado como se já estivessem em outro passo.

Deidara não se preocupou em policiar seus gemidos quando começou a sentir a destreza com que o ruivo o manipulava. A boca de Sasori abandonando seu membro assim que ouvira os pedidos denunciantes que acusavam o toque de seus dedos em uma região específica do loiro.

- Ahh danna... eu não aguento mais..eu.. un – palavras se sobrepunham ao gemidos e monossílabos incompreensíveis do loiro.

Retirou seus dedos do interior de Deidara. Não seria preciso prepará-lo com o terceiro dedo que havia sido umedecido, também o ruivo tinha ímpetos de sentir curva após curva de seu interior, nem que para isso tivesse que rasga-lo.

Sem esperar mais, Sasori tornou aos lábios de Deidara para um beijo de olhos abertos enquanto as mãos do ruivo passaram a segurar o quadril do outro lançando seu membro lentamente através da apertada entrada do loiro, neste momento sentiu seus lábios serem mordidos pelo garoto que extravasava pelos dentes o desconforto inicial de sua união. Passados alguns minutos ali para que Deidara se acostumasse com sua presença, não teve mais motivos para se conter.

Ele ia e vinha admirando a bela expressão no rosto do outro. Assim que a primeira sensação havia passado, estava completamente entregue ao prazer que dava e recebia de seu mestre. Sem perceber, cada estocada era mais intensa, cada gemido se tornava mais alto, os joelhos de Deidara eram trazidos cada vez mais para cima, dando total posse de seu corpo completamente submerso em momento que nunca imaginara ter.

O loiro afastou o ruivo com delicadeza, passando a assumir a posição que queria quando chegaram até ali, Deidara colocou-se de costas para Sasori escorando seus cotovelos no colchão. Mais uma vez o ruivo providenciou para que se unissem, desta vez sem tempo para se acostumarem, entrou fundo em Deidara, fazendo-o gritar enquanto ambos corpos interagiam no mesmo movimento, buscando um o encontro do outro com total liberdade até que seus prazeres atingissem o pico das sensações fazendo Deidara jogar a cabeça para trás, espalhando os fios claros sobre o dorso suado. Sasori se jogou ao seu lado na cama.

- Como foi que chegamos até aqui mesmo? – quis saber o ruivo que sonhava em ter aquele corpo há tanto tempo, sem nunca ter coragem para encarar essa situação.

- Acho que eu estraguei o seu desenho un.. – o loiro lembrou do motivo que fora o inicio da discussão que tiveram e os levara até ali

- Não passava de uma cópia em mogno de você – admitiu

- De mim un? E só porque era eu vai desistir assim do que você estava chamando de obra suprema?

- Sim, aquele era um fruto da minha imaginação, percebi que tenho muitos detalhes a acrescentar... – falou passando a ponta dos dedos pelo corpo de Deidara, como que se assim pudesse memorizar os traços do loiro.

- Era só ter pedido antes danna un – ele respondeu já fechando os olhos, se entregando ao cansaço.

- Nunca percebi a oportunidade

- Perceberia se não tivesse o péssimo hábito de me deixar sempre sozinho un – a voz do loiro já saía pastosa e assim que terminou de falar, Deidara adormeceu, antes que pudesse ver o riso debochado do mestre que ao invés de responder, simplesmente fechou os olhos para adormecer também.

That´s all folks!

Minha 1° lemon

Pls sejam bonzinhos e façam suas críticas com gentileza ^.~

bjks


End file.
